In the use of conventional glasses, a common problem has been the irritation to the nose and ears because of the rubbing and slipping of the eyeglass frame and ear pieces on the facr of the wearer as well as the indentations and permanent marks made by the eyeglasses on the bridge of the nose of the wearer.
The present invention is intended to obviate the aforementioned problems and afford comfortable eyeglasses which permit the user to use the eyeglasses when required and move them out of the way when not required.
In accordance with the invention, a headband is provided to encircle the head of the wearer and the eyeglass frame is pivoted by support to the headband in a manner that it can be incrementally moved from a position in the line of sight of the wearer to successive positions into and out of the line of sight of the wearer.